The Never Ending Vision Of Escaflowne
by Anime Wench
Summary: This picks up five years after the tv series ended. Hitomi is feeling down and out of place on Earth with her friends. She wishes to return to Gaea to see Van and stay there with him. So the journey continues? What is in store for Hitomi and Vand on Gaea?
1. One Chapter: The Dragon's Revival

~Hello, I wrote this fanfic because I was disappointed in the way Vision of Escaflowne ended. I hope that you enjoy this story. It is a work in progress. Please, send make comments and suggestions to my story so that I can improve it. Thank you, Anime Wench~  
  
"The Never Ending Vision of Escaflowne" Prologue:  
Everything had changed in Hitomi Kanzaki's life after she had left Gaea and so had Gaea itself. Everything was peaceful and war was inexistent. Hitomi had thought that returning was the best thing she could have done, but she began to think about Van Fanel. The same thing was happening to Van. He was starting to think that he should have convinced her to stay with him and now his people are pushing him to get married. He only loved Hitomi and refused to marry anyone but her. Soon it wouldn't be his decision. It had been five years since the war and Hitomi was even having second thoughts. She shouldn't have left Gaea. She missed Van so much that she had no desire to start any sort of relationship or life at all. She now lives on the outskirts of Tokyo and works at a Tokyo mall in a magic shop. She does readings with her tarot cards and still can do pretty accurate ones, but not as strong as the ones as on Gaea. She thinks of Van and what her life with him would have been like. One day she decided to do a reading on the matter if she should leave Earth or stay. She finds that she should, but she herself cannot leave without Van's help. he must come for her. The cards did not tell her of Van's coming, they were indecisive on the matter. the card was blank. A vision came to her. It was Van! He was seated on his throne and looked weary as if in deep thought. He rose as Allen entered. The vision ceased and Hitomi shouted out Van's name. Van looked about the room in shock. He had heard her and he knew who it was calling him. Something was wrong and Van was determined to find out what. He storms out of the room, leaving Allen there is confusion. What did all of it mean? Something happens after the war. it's just no one ever really cared to see.  
  
Chapter One: The Dragon's Revival  
  
"Ms. Kanzaki, are you okay?" spoke a small girl who kept nudging Hitomi hysterically. Hitomi held her head then brushed her shoulder length hair brown hair away from her eyes. She looks down at the little girl mindlessly then gazes at the clock on the desk. Her eyes widen as she glances down at the girl again.  
"What are you are still in the mall, Kana? Your mother would kill you and me if knew you were here so late! Oh Yukari. Come, Kana, its past closing time! I'll take you home right now. Your mother's going to have my head, you know that? You are only four and you shouldn't even be here all alone. Why are you even here? Does your mother or father know you are here? Something could have happened to you! What if.?" Hitomi scolded as she stacked her cards into a pile and looked frantically for her coat.  
"Hitomi. what's wrong? Are you okay? You don't look well." Kana asked curiously as she ignored Hitomi's questions, which made it obvious that her parents didn't know she was there in the mall.  
"Don't change the subject, Kana! Now do your parents know you're here? Where's my coat?" she questioned again as she continued her search.  
"Hitomi. it's seventy-five degrees out. you don't need a coat." the girl sighed as her eyes dropped to the floor showing she refused to tell Hitomi about her parents' knowledge of her being there.  
"Oh. I forgot I didn't bring my coat. it's at home in the closet. Now Kana, why are you here? You know not to come here by yourself. Your mom and dad will be so mad! More so at me, I figure." she replies as she stuffs her cards in her purse then sighs. "Kana, tell me the truth now. Be honest with me, you hear? Why are you here now or I'll never do another reading for you." Kana's eyes grow real wide and tear-filled as she drops her head and nods slightly. "Kana, tell me please."  
"I was worried about you. I hadn't seen you for weeks and mommy keeps saying that there is something wrong with you. Daddy says similar things, but seems more worried than mommy so. I came to see you 'cause I know you work here and. and." she answers as tears roll down her cheeks.  
"Kana. I'm fine. I just feel kind of empty right now. I'm trying to decide on something that may change my life forever, you see? I guess I'll take you home now, okay? Come on, Kana. help me put the cage down. I know you love that." she relies then a bright smile grows on Kana's face as she runs to the office and grabs the keys. 'Van, I did really see you, right? That was you with Allen. Van, I want to be with you now. but I'm afraid it's too late now.' She picks up her purse and takes the key from Kana. She lowers the cage and heads for her car to take Yukari's daughter home.  
"Van, where are you going?" shouts the knight of Asturia named Allen Schezar as he cases after the young king of Fanelia. "Come now, Van! Why did you storm out like that? It's just." The lightly armor king turns abruptly and faces the knight with worry written all over his face. "Lord Van, what's wrong?"  
"I heard her. Hitomi is calling me to her. I must take Escaflowne and retrieve her at once!" the draconian replies with his face full of hope yet fearing that he may be wrong. "I will bring Hitomi here. or at least see her before I am forced to marry that girl that my subjects are throwing upon me. Allen, you must understand! I love Hitomi and if she's decided to return to me then. I will be able to marry who I want! She's done so much for me and for Gaea. There is no woman that can measure up to her greatness, Allen. I'm even starting to forget what she looks like, Allen. Five years have gone by and she is growing dimmer and dimmer. I really don't know if I'll even recognize her. but I have to try to find her!" Allen stares at him in awe and turns away to walk a way. "You do not believe, do you? I'm still going to the Mystic Moon, you understand?"  
"I know that. I can't stop you from doing this, but do be careful. Remember it is my sister's heart that you'll be breaking!" Allen states then walks off down the castle hall, leaving Van to his thoughts. 'He is a fool! Celina. do not shed one tear for him if he returns with Hitomi. If he even finds her that is.' Van glares down at the knight and turns to go to his chambers to seek out the pendent.  
"Where did I put it? I must find it." he murmurs to himself then take a few steps and trips. He lands hard onto the carpeted floor, sits up, and looks back at the black and silver wolf dog laying there wagging his tail happily. "Dragoon, what are you doing there? I thought I told you to go with Merle!" The red-eyed dog whimpers as he stands and shakes his hair causing pink bows and ribbons to fall to the ground. Van laughs, "Played dress up today? I don't blame you then." He rises to his feet and approaches his desk. He opens the drawer and pulls out a pink stoned pendent with a golden chain. "Ah, here it is. Hitomi will want this back. Now to revive Escaflowne. The dog cocks his head and whimpers at his master as if questioning him. Van ignores the massive dog as he walks out to head for his brother Folken's gravesite.  
"Hitomi, I'm so sorry," Kana sniffed as she wiped her cheeks as they approached the apartment door. "I hope mommy and daddy aren't mad." Hitomi gazes down at Kana then sighs as she rings the doorbell. "Please, Hitomi, leave before mommy opens the door, please!"  
"No Kana. It's better this way. I'm here for you, okay?" she replies as the door opens with a tall brown haired man on the other side. "Amano, hello. I was just. is Yukari there?" Her emerald eyes drop to the floor then raise enough to look at poor little Kana.  
"No, Yukari's out looking for. Kana! Where have you been? You mother and I have been so worried! Hitomi, why is she with you?" Amano questions as he glances back up at Hitomi with puzzled eyes.  
"She came to my shop. I'm so sorry about this! I had no idea that she'd run off to my shop. please, understand Amano! I didn't mean for any of this." she defends as she bows her head for forgiveness as a red haired woman taps her shoulder. She turns around to see Yukari standing there with confusion written all over her face. "Yukari, I found Kana." Her eyes lower to the floor.  
"What do you mean? Hitomi, how'd you even know Kana was missing in the first place?" Yukari interrogated as she dragged her daughter and Hitomi inside for questioning. Hitomi was silent. "Hitomi, answer me!"  
"I'm sorry, Yukari. I just looked up from my desk and there's Kana! I'm so sorry, it won't be happening again. Yukari, Amano, I wish to tell you something before I leave, okay?" Hitomi states as she keeps her gaze on the floor.  
"Hitomi, what is wrong?" Amano asked then looked at Yukari who shrugged her shoulders. "You're acting as if you aren't ever going to see us again." He lets out a soft chuckle then looks at the seriousness in Hitomi's face. "Hitomi, what's wrong?"  
"I'm so sorry, but I'm moving away," Hitomi proclaimed as a tears began to escape her eyes and stream down her face. "I'm so sorry, really I am! I just need to get away, you know? I don't know if I'm ever coming back. I'm sorry it's so sudden."  
Kana's eyes are filled with tears as she runs out of the room. Amano and Yukari are in complete shock. "Leaving? Why? Just because you think you need to get away from it all!" Yukari shouted as tears streamed down her face. "You can't leave, Hitomi!"  
"Yukari, I have to do this," she replied as her tears fell to the floor. She wiped her eyes and brushed her hair behind her ear. "I'm truly sorry everyone! I have to go now."  
"Please, don't go, Ms. Kanzaki! Please, please!" Kana cried as she bolted from her room to where Hitomi was standing. "I don't want you to leave me!" She wipe her flowing tear onto Hitomi skirt as she clung to her waist tightly as if she were never to let go.  
"Kana, let go now," Hitomi said softly as she brushed her fingers through Kana's red hair. "I'll miss you, Kana. I will try to visit you if I can, okay? No more tears, okay?" Kana released her from her grip and nodded lightly then looked at her and smiled slightly to ease Hitomi. "Thank you, Kana, goodbye everyone!" She walked out into the hall and continued down the stairs slowly then ran to avoid any need or thought of going back.  
She ran by her old high school on the way to her car and stopped abruptly when she saw a stream of whitish blue light fall from the sky. A large white dragon appeared and landed then the light vanished into thin air. It was Escaflowne. Hitomi gasped and ran toward the mystical white Guymelef. A tall dark haired man jumped down from the dragon and looked about with his cape swaying with the breeze as he said, "This looks like the exact spot where I first met Hitomi! How can this be? Huh, who goes there? Show yourself!" He drew his long royal sword from its sheath to reveal the long steel blade. Hitomi entered the light with her eyes filled with tears of joy. "What? Hitomi, is that you?" She nodded vigorously then he hastily sheathed his sword and opened his arms to Hitomi as she ran at him.  
"Van, I thought you'd never come for me! The cards said that I needed you to come for me. If it wasn't for that I'd probably have returned to you. I'm so glad you came," she cried as she clung to blue robe as she lifted her head to reveal the joyous tears that streamed down her cheeks.  
"Hitomi, I missed you as well. Now come with me to Gaea!" Van proclaimed then he held her tightly in his embrace. He released her to board his dragon. He then held out his hand for her and pulled her up onto Escaflowne with him. The light returned and they began to float into the sky. Before they disappeared to arrive at Gaea, Van removed the pendent from around his neck and placed it around Hitomi's neck. She smiled as she ran the pink stone through her fingers then hugged Van. They disappeared and headed for Gaea together again for another journey on the mystical planet. 


	2. Chapter Two: Gaea the Mystical Planet

The Vision of Escaflowne Opening Song: "No Need to Promise"  
'So is everybody this lonely when they're in love?  
They embrace a pain deeper that's than the shadows?  
It's all to make us shine, I just know it.  
I love you, I love you,  
I gazed at you with my heart.  
I believe in you, I believe you,  
Even on the coldest nights.  
I call out to you with my tears,  
But I don't need any promises.  
That's the precious strength you've given me...'  
  
~Lyrics by Yuho Iwasato, Music Arranged by Yuko Kanno, Performed by Maaya Sakamoto, and Record released by Victor Entertainment Inc.  
  
Chapter Two: Gaea the Mystical Planet  
Hitomi opened her eyes and looked about the grassy field that she laid in. The night's darkness filled the sky yet lit it with the millions of stars that hung in it along with the Earth and Moon. She gazed about her to see that Escaflowne was nowhere in sight. She rose from the ground and frantically glanced around her in search for Van and the rare Guymelef, but there was nothing just open field glistening in the starlight. Hitomi's brown hair swayed with the breeze then a large shadow covered the light that had been hitting her. She looked up and was nearly crying with relief when she saw the large white dragon landing beside her. She sighed in relief as Van hopped off his mighty dragon. "Van, what happened? How'd we get separated?" Hitomi questioned curiously as she approached the draconian.  
He looked at her sorrowfully as he stated, "Hitomi, it was as if the light sent us away from one another! I don't quite understand it myself. When we came here I was unconscious." He glanced downward at the grass covered ground shamefully for losing sign of her. "I didn't even notice that you left."  
"I just woke, honestly," she replied then gazed about at the beautiful rolling hills of Fanelia. "Isn't this where we first landed together, Van? You know when those wolf men surrounded us my first day here?" She looked at him curiously to see if she was correct. He nodded then pointed ahead of them. The lights of Fanelia were glowing above the trees of Fanelia's lush forests. "Fanelia?" She glanced back him to see him mounting Escaflowne. He waved for her to come so she ran over, climbed onto the metallic dragon, and they took off for Fanelia.  
"Where's Lord Van, Allen?!" hissed a slender pink haired cat girl. Her blue eyes glared at the knight coldly. Allen directed his gaze towards the floor to avoid eye contact with the girl. She was dressed in a red one piece swim suit looking outfit with a black skirt that had a slit up to the mid-thigh, black leather gloves, and red dragon leather heeled boots to top it off. She tapped her foot impatiently as she twirled her semi long wavy locks with her finger. "Allen, Van was supposed to meet me at the pier, you know that right? So, why is it that he never came?" Her cat eyes narrowed as she clinched her teeth and let out a soft growl. "Where is he?"  
Allen sighs deeply then glances up at her, stating, "He's gone to the Mystic Moon to retrieve Hitomi. I guess, it's better that you hear it now rather than her just appear with Van once he's return." He stares at her with a puzzled face. She didn't throw a tantrum of any sort 'til her cheek and left eye began to twitch as warning of the explosion bound to happen. Allen stepped back knowing what she was capable of.  
"What?! Lord Van went after Hitomi! Why would he do this to me?" she cried as tears began to pour from her eyes. She rarely cried unless it had to do with Van, which was often the case. "It's bad enough that your sister had to step in, but Hitomi too!" She paced back and forth.  
"Calm down, Merle," he scolded the young cat as he grabbed her arm to stop her from moving. "I'm as shocked as you are so don't think I'm not!" He released her from his grip then turned from her. "Hitomi must not marry Van! Not just because of the fact that poor Celina has fallen for him, but she doesn't belong here! She's of the Mystic Moon so she should remain there. Gaea is no place for her let alone to be given a royal title? I refuse!" He brushed his long blonde hair from his face then glanced back at the puzzled Merle. "You've grown up so much, Merle, but I'm afraid that compared to Hitomi, no matter what you do, he'll always love her." He started to walk away.  
"That's not true!" she hissed at Allen then he turned to face her. "You're wrong! What's that human got that I ain't got, huh?! Humph, Van will realize that I'm the one for him you'll see!" She crosses her arms smugly then smiles. "I've got a plan, Allen. Want to here it?"  
"I don't care, Merle," he scolds as he walks off the other way. "Plot whatever you like! In the end, it won't even matter! You'll give in and let Hitomi have Van so that he'll be happy. That's just the kind of person you are." He continued to walk down the hall, leaving Merle with her conniving scheming thoughts. She turns and her sticks nose in the air and walks off towards her room.  
Van and Hitomi land Escaflowne at Folken's gravesite where it had been left when she left Gaea. "Folken's grave, but this is where I last saw you, isn't it?" Van nodded. "This is where we said goodbye. I can't believe that I'm back." She takes the pendent from around her neck and holds it in front of her, staring into the stone.  
"Hitomi, this is also where Escaflowne has been sleeping sense you've been gone. I haven't had the heart to bring myself to run it again," he informed as he approached her. She turned to him and shoved her face into his chest and began to cry. "Are you alright, Hitomi? What's wrong?" He received no reply and pushed no further to gain one. He was just glad to have her in his arms again. "We should get going to the castle, Hitomi. I just needed to drop off Escaflowne is all." Hitomi raised her head from his shirt and wiped the remaining tears from her eyes and nodded. "Everyone will be glad to see you again."  
"You really think so?" Hitomi questioned as her cheeks grew rosy colored.  
"I know so, Hitomi. Never doubt who your friends are, okay?" Van stated as he embraced her as he had on Earth. "Gaea welcomes you home!" She smiled as he released her then walked up to Escaflowne and removed the pink colored stone from it, the Drag-energist. "Let's head for the castle now, alright?" She nodded in reply then he jumped down from the Guymelef to start their hike down to Fanelia.  
Hitomi's dress was giving her a hard time going down the hill. She trips over a rock and falls to the ground ripping her dress and breaking the heel on her right shoe in the process. "Oh no! My dress and my shoe too? All the luck," she stated sarcastically. "Van, what are you doing?" Van picks her up and carries her. "Van, you're carrying me? Why?"  
"You can't walk with that shoe broken like that. Besides you don't need to worry about anything. I'll be taking care of you from now on, understand?" he stated wholeheartedly. She looked at the seriousness in his face to see that he wasn't kidding at all. He meant every word of what he said. "Hitomi, I want you to be my queen, see?" Hitomi's widen at his serious yet sudden proposal.  
'Van, wants to marry me now?' Hitomi thought to herself. 'What should I do? I wanted to be with Van, but why such a sudden proposal? Me, a queen and the wife of Van Fanel the King of Fanelia? I love Van, but am I ready for such a commitment after seeing Van for the first time in five years? All I know is that he's grow older and more handsome since I've last seen him. Has Van's heart changed any is what I'd like to know! Is Van still Van or has he changed as I have?'  
'Oh Van, where have you gone off to?' thought a beautiful young woman. She brushed her long blonde wavy hair from out of her face. She sighed deeply then rose from her seat and started to walk towards the doorway then gasped as Allen appeared in the archway. "Brother, what is it?" By the look on his face, something was obviously wrong. She looked into his troubled blue eyes with hers in search for an answer. "Is it about Van, Allen? Please, answer me! What has happened? Is my King alright?!" Her eyes began to quaver as tears started to form and run down her cheeks to fall to the floor.  
"Celina, Van has not returned from the Mystic Moon yet, I'm afraid," he replied as he gazed up into her worrisome blue eyes. "Forgive me, Sister, but he has gone after Hitomi." Celina's eyes widen then tears just poured from her eyes as she shook her head in disbelief. "I'm so sorry, Celina."  
"No, Van loves me as much as I love him! Hitomi that girl from the Mystic Moon? That tomboy? This can't be possible!" she stated as her eyes flickered red. "She can't have him! He is to marry me, remember Brother? You've seen how he looks at me. He loves me! I just now it! Please Van, don't do this to me!" She turned away from her brother and ran over to her bed and plopped onto it to cry some more.  
"Lord Allen, the king has returned!" stated a guard from behind him. Both Celina and Allen looked at him then to one another. "He's brought a strange looking woman with him who's wearing odd clothing that I've never seen before. The guard looked puzzled at the way he had found the siblings. "Is something wrong?"  
"No, we will go see him now. Celina, get up! Let us have a talk with Van to see what is going on," Allen replied then Celina rose from her and ran over to her dresser and prepped herself to see Van. 'Oh Celina, I have a feeling that this is going to hurt you badly. Forgive me!'  
Van and Hitomi are standing in the throne room talking. Hitomi is in a new dress that is much like the one she had worn in Palas except that it had a green top and a slight green tint to the whitish colored skirt and lace. Van turned towards Celina and Allen as they entered the room. His eyes avoided Celina's and focused on Allen. He couldn't stand to see Celina after what he had just done. He knew how she felt about him and he had also grown feelings for her as well. He was starting to feel horrible, but he looked over at where Hitomi stood and all of his troubles seemed to melt away. So, there they all were Allen, Celina, Van, and Hitomi together in one room. "Allen, Celina, how nice to see you again! Celina, you've grow so much! You look great. Oh Allen, you have no idea how much I've missed you all, but why aren't you two in Palas?" Hitomi started since she was oblivious to the situation at hand.  
"Hitomi, you have no idea what you've done, do you?" Allen said coldly.  
"Allen, don't talk to her like that!" Van scolded.  
"Oh Van, how could you do this to me?" Celina questioned as she approached Van. "You act as if I mean nothing to you! Why do need her so badly?"  
"What's going on, Van, I don't understand?" Hitomi interrogated. "Am I not supposed to be here?"  
"No, you're not!" Allen said harshly. "Van is to marry Celina and he brings you here days before they're wedding? You've ruined all of it, girl!"  
"Van," Hitomi sighed deeply as tears began to form in her eyes, "you are to marry Celina? Why'd you come for me then?" She looked down into Van's dark eyes to push him to answer.  
"Because you're the only one for me! Celina, I do love you, but you couldn't replace Hitomi, I'm sorry. I just couldn't marry you so I went and retrieved Hitomi to marry instead of you," he proclaimed and all grew silent. Celina started to shed tears, Allen was clenching his fist as if he were going to run up and punch the king, and Hitomi remained silent. Things had changed in Gaea and everyone seemed very hostile or at least towards Hitomi and Van.  
'Everyone's changed so much? Allen and Celina hate me and Van says he loves me. What should I do? Maybe I should return to Earth if I'm causing so much trouble here. Van and Celina were to be married? Van said he loved me as well as Celina?! Why is Van starting to resemble Allen? I mean, not exactly but he has a complicated relationship with two different girls or is Merle another one? Three?! Allen had the youthful princess Millerna, his fallen love Marline, and me. Why am I always the one to fall into a love triangle?' Hitomi thought to herself as she gazes upon the feud bound to occur. 'Will Van chose me or be like Allen and leave me? Please Van, I couldn't bare to see or know that you've fallen for another. Oh God, please let Van love me. I don't want to be a second choice or an escape goat, please!' 


	3. Chapter Three: Evil Emerges from the Inn...

Chapter Three: Evil Emerges from the Innocent  
"Van, why are they so mad?" Hitomi questioned as she stood there frightened by Allen's cold gaze. "What has happened while I was gone?" Van looked at her sorrowfully with his reddish brown eyes as he turned to her. "Please, I must know what has happened!"  
"Hitomi, I was engaged to marry Celina two years ago by the Council of Fanelia because I had not chosen a queen; my three years had run out. Allen left Asturia to join Celina because Millerna and Dryden renewed their vows. I've tried not to grow close to Celina, but I'm afraid to say that I do have feelings for her. I love you, Hitomi, more than anyone. I don't love and never will love Celina enough to marry her. Not when I still have your love," the draconian stated with all seriousness. Not a bit of it sounded phony or untrue.  
She looked to Allen for his reply. He sighed as he admitted, "After you left and Celina was somewhat back to normal, I started to watch over her and I then began to lose Millerna's love for me. Celina left for Fanelia to meet Van and I remained in Palas in which I planned to revive our love, but Dryden returned and said to her that he was ready to settle down. She remarried Dryden two years ago, the same year Celina and Van were betrothed. I had no reason to stay in Asturia so I came to Fanelia and became a samurai in Van's army." He glanced back at Celina sorrowfully then the doors swung open and there entered the King and Queen of Asturia. "Dryden, Millerna, why are you here?"  
"The wedding's in a couple of days, Allen! I wouldn't miss it for the world!" Millerna cheered as she walked over and hugged Celina. "It's been ages, Celina! My how you've grown! You're going to make an elegant queen!" She glanced over at Hitomi with a puzzled expression. "Have we met?"  
"Millerna, it's me Hitomi," Hitomi stated with a smile seeming happy to see the blonde queen. "It's good to see you! How have you been?"  
"Hitomi, but how? Did you come for the wedding? No! Celina, Allen, Van?!" she gasped then turned to Dryden then glanced over at Van. "Are you not going to get married?" He gaze sifted over to Hitomi. "Hitomi, Van brought you here to marry you in Celina's place, did he not?" Hitomi nodded slightly feeling awful as Millerna looked at Celina in pity for the trial she was enduring. "Celina, this must be horrible for you. Van, why'd you do that?! Hitomi belongs on the Mystic Moon not here, understand?"  
"No, you don't understand! She belongs here with me, Millerna! Hitomi came here with me on her own free will. I wouldn't have left if I hadn't heard her call out for me!" he defended then his eyes widened as he realized what he had just said. He turned to face Hitomi's puzzlement. "I heard you call me.?"  
"But how did you do that? I mean, I wasn't actually yelling out to you or anything; I was thinking it after I had a vision with you talking Allen. I had finally realized where I belonged, Gaea," she conferred aloud then looked up at Van with a smile on her face. "I wanted to return to Gaea to be with you, but the cards said that I couldn't leave yet you could come for me and you did."  
"Liar!" shouted young woman from behind Dryden and Millerna. They all faced the speaker to see it was Merle. She stomped towards Hitomi and glared at her every step of the way. "You stupid girl, you don't know what you want and never will. Remember when you couldn't decide between Allen and Lord Van?! You can't decide on one thing, you have to have it all!" Hitomi was shocked by what the strange cat was saying.  
"Who are you and how can you even talk about like that, huh?" Hitomi ordered as she walked over to the cat girl completely clueless to whom she was speaking to. 'She looks like Naria and Eriya!' Once she was face to face with the cat, her eyes widened as she realized she had overlooked her. "Merle, is that you? You look so much older."  
"Humph, stupid girl! You just realized who I am? You always were clueless! Why don't you just go home? If I can't have Lord Van's love, I'd rather see him with Lady Celina than someone like you!" she snapped back.  
"Merle, stop it! That's my future queen you're talking to!" Van scolded as he stepped between them. "In fact, you have no right whatsoever!" Merle looked at him with a hurt expression then turned away. Van couldn't believe he yelled at her like that, but it was too late to take anything back now.  
"This is all too confusing!" Dryden stated as he held his head. "Maybe we should all calm down and sit together to discuss the matter thoroughly. It doesn't do us any good to be biting off one another's head, does it? We have no right to tell Van who he should and shouldn't marry or whether Hitomi should or shouldn't be here, right?" Everyone nodded lightly. "Well, at least you all have agreed to something."  
Celina's eyes sparked red again. She closed her eyes and shook her head lightly as she said, "I've decided that Van should do whatever he wants. I just want him to be happy and if that means marrying Hitomi then I'm all for it, you see? Hitomi, take care of him for me, okay?" Van smiles lightly as she leaves the room. After being out of their sight, she starts to run for her room. She slams the doors and opens her eyes to reveal the crimson redness of her irises. "What's happening to me? Ah!" Her pupils grow small and she holds herself as she screams out in agony.  
"Celina is a brave girl," Dryden stated. "She really does love you doesn't she, Lord Van?" Van remains silent. "If that's how you want to be then fine, but maybe you should patch things up with her and think about what you really want, okay?" The young king nods as he looks to Hitomi and receives an urging nod from her. He walks out of the room to go find Celina.  
He walks down the hall and stops at her bedroom door then knocks lightly. No answer. "Celina, are you in there?" he questions through the door to receive only silence. He turns the knob and pushes the unlocked door open. His eyes widened at the sight of long locks of blonde hair along with a pair of sheers (a.k.a. scissors) and the shredded clothing on the floor. "Celina, where are you?!" Clothes were thrown from out of the closet so Van drew his sword and approached slowly. The closet doors slammed shut by a shadowed character. "Who goes there and what have you done with Celina you bastard?!" As the man steps into the light, Van's eyes widened at the sight of the young silver haired man before him in a pair of leather pants and a white boyishly frilled long sleeved shirt. "Dilandau, but how?!"  
"Hello, Van, King of all Fanelia! Did you miss me? I've been dreaming for a long time now and finally my dreams will come true!" Dilandau smirked as he pulled a sword from its sheath.  
"How'd you get a sword?" Van growled.  
"Why that girl grabbed one for me on the way in of course!" he replied slyly. "I may have been sleeping, but I haven't thought of nothing else except how I was going to kill you! Ha, ha!" He charged towards Van and swung his sword at him. Van blocked as he did the next and the next swing that Dilandau threw at him. "I hate you, I hate you! Why won't you just die?!" He pushed Van back and glared at him coldly. "It looks like I'll have to wait another day Van Fanel!" Allen, Millerna, Dryden, Merle, and Hitomi flocked into the room as Dilandau jumped through the window.  
Van ran over to the shattered window to see Dilandau fall to a lower roof then make his way down to the streets and start to run for the forests. Some guards ran over to where the shattered glass was laying. They looked up at their king peering from the window. "Go! Find Dilandau you fools!" Van shouted as he pointed in the direction of the Dragon Forest. They looked at one another then nodded as they took off for the wood. "Dilandau, you coward!" He turned to Allen and gave him a sorrowful look. "Dilandau is back, Allen! Celina has somehow been engulfed by his darkness once again. Damn, of all things!"  
"Celina must have been vulnerable when she became upset about your actions, Van! You caused all this!" Allen stated harshly as he drew his sword. "This is entirely your fault!" He started to charge at Van then Hitomi stepped in his path. He stopped and glared down at her. "Hitomi, out of my way!"  
"I want to do a reading on Celina right now, Allen! I'm thinking that Dilandau wanted to remain dormant in her until the wedding so that he could kill Van. So, when he saw failure was at hand he broke lose! I'm also thinking he did the same thing when Van was about to kill him five years ago. He saw the opportunity to save his own skin so while you distracted Van, he had Celina emerge from his darkness and remained dormant 'til now, but why did he stay that way for so long?" Hitomi suggested then became lost in what she was getting at.  
"Hitomi, that can't be!" Allen scolded. "Celina isn't apart of that monster anymore!"  
"Allen, I'm thinking that Celina doesn't even exist alone anymore. Dilandau will always be apart of her and always will be stronger as well," she replied. "We've got to think this through, okay?" Allen remained silent. "Now I must do a reading on Celina to see what kind of situation we have here. Van, I must go retrieve my tarot cards."  
"Van, you killed my men including Jajuka! You'll pay for that with your life, Van Fanel! You'll see!" Dilandau murmured aloud at the edge of the forest overlooking the city of Fanelia. "Damn you." He turned and walked into the forest of the dragons.  
"So, what do the cards say, Hitomi?" Van questioned as he glanced over her shoulder to see what cards had been put into play. "What's wrong, Hitomi?" Her face had nothing, but fear in it as she had done often five years ago.  
"It's Dilandau, Van! Celina and Dilandau never separated, see? This card shows that he went into hiding and allowed her to become close to you so that he could kill when the time was right as shown with the death card here. Huh, oh no! This card here reveals that a great war will start once again! Van, Dilandau will lead that army. This all has happened so fast, why? Why can I see it now?" she questioned after she had only stated what only half the cards even meant. Her eyes shook as visions ran through her head.  
"Hitomi, that can't be! Celina is too strong to allow that monster take over her again, isn't she? She'll pull through again!" Allen questioned demanding a response.  
"Allen, Dilandau allowed her to surface. She would have remained under his control if he hadn't done so five years ago. He was just saving his own neck, don't you see that?" Hitomi stated then silence filled the room. Allen dropped his head and thought about what was happening. Van was also left in shock. If Hitomi hadn't come and ruined Dilandau's plan then after he married Celina, he could have been killed by him in his sleep. "What does it all mean?" 


	4. Chapter Four: A Broken Heart for Crazed ...

~Sorry that it has taken me so long to post this chapter. I haven't had much time to type this fanfic lately. I've had a lot of other stories that I needed to work on as well. Please, enjoy this chapter and review it so that I know what to work towards for the next chapter. Thanks, Äñîmé Wëñçh  
  
Chapter Four: A Broken Heart for Crazed Man?  
"Van, how could you have caught onto my plan? Stupid girl ruined everything!" shouted the silver haired man as he sat on a large piece of granite as he gazed down the hill and over the forest trees to see the flickering lights of Fanelia. "Damn that girl! No one crosses me without being punished for it." A sly smile grew on his face then started to laugh hysterically as his red eyes burned with hatred.  
Allen, Van, and Hitomi were in Fanelia's strategy room filled with books and maps. Van was digging through a chest in search for a map of Fanelia that could be used to find Dilandau. Allen sat across from Hitomi in silence and his eyes stayed glued to the wooden floor to avoid her emerald eyes. She didn't notice or really mind his avoidance since she was setting up her cards for no apparent reason. Van pulled out a dusty old map and unrolled it to reveal the country of Fanelia and her forests. He rose to his feet and placed it onto the table where his companions were seated. "This is an old map, but it's the only that shows all of Fanelia and the forests surrounds her. Hitomi, can you find where Dilandau is hiding? If he's gone into the forest of the winged dragons then 'they' could harm Celina as well." Van stated as his face began to some his concern.  
"Winged dragons?" Hitomi questioned as she draws a card from the top of her freshly stacked deck of tarot cards. "The ace of serpents, Van, what could it mean? It means courage in the game itself, but the meaning varies at times. I learned that the night before I came to Gaea. I think there won't be any harm going into the forest as long as we're prepared." Allen rose to his feet and nodded.  
"Allen, go get Scherazade and I'll retrieve Escaflowne!" Van stated then began to head for the exit, but turned and faced them again. "We'll need our Guymelefs if we plan to survive the dragons inhabiting that area. Hitomi, stay here! I can't risk you getting hurt!" He received a nod from both of them so he left to prep his Guymelef. Allen exited after him to leave Hitomi to her thoughts. She sighed as she started a game to see what would come of this search.  
~ * ? * ~  
There came a voice from the main hall. "What's this about the marriage possibly being cancelled?" said a guard as he stood outside Van's throne room. He glanced at the other guard who was standing by the opposite door. "Hey! Are you listening to me?"  
"Yeah, I heard," the older samurai replied as if he didn't care about it.  
"Well, do you know? That strange girl came here with the King and all, you know? She looks like that girl from some years back, doesn't she? She does have a less boyish haircut and all though. Hmm, I wasn't even old enough to be a samurai back then, huh? Man, that was a depressing year," he rambled.  
"Yeah."  
"You aren't much of a conversationalist, are you?"  
"Nope."  
  
"Milo, Kite, what are you two rambling about?" Van questioned as he turned the corner heading for the main exit. "You need to shape up, Milo! You're a samurai now." The samurais nodded. "Keep up the good work, Kite!"  
"Yessir!" the elder of the two guards replied.  
Van headed out to leave the samurais to their thoughts. The moment of silence was broken when Milo asked, "So, what do you think, huh?" Kite's head fell forward and swayed side to side in disbelief. "What did I say? Come on, Kite! What do you think? Say more than three words!"  
"Shut the hell up," Kite ordered as he raised his head to continue his guarding.  
"Well, I guess I asked for it. At least you're up to four now!" Milo cheered kind of missing the seriousness in Kite's voice.  
"What'd I say?" he growled.  
"Sorry, I'll shut up, okay? I was just curious," Milo whined.  
"You're still talking," he sighed as he shook his head again.  
"Oops! Sorry, I'll be quiet! I'm good at that really!" the youngster stated.  
"Then why are you talking?" he growled as he gave the boy a cold glare.  
"Up to five now!" Milo grinned.  
"This is going to be a long night," Kite groaned.  
"Seven!"  
"Shut up!" Kite scolded.  
Van made his way to Folken's grave where he had left Escaflowne. He approached the large head stone and sighed deeply as he thought about what all had happened five years ago. All was changing again now that Hitomi was back. "Dilandau, you will release Celina, I swear!" A rustle came from the bushes so he turned to face whatever was causing the disturbance. "Who's out there?!" Merle poked her out from the brush then came completely out of hiding. "Merle, what are you doing here?"  
"I want to help, Lord Van!" she stated. Van shook his head from side to side signifying no. "But, Lord Van, I can help you guys!" She stood her ground, but led to no prevail. "I know you don't love me as much as you do Hitomi, but do you have to depend on her like that! I've been there by your side, Van, for as long as I want to remember. Please don't leave me out!"  
"Merle, it's too dangerous! Besides it'll be just me and Allen going into the forest. You just stay here and watch over Hitomi until we return with Dilandau, okay?" he replied then approached Escaflowne and pulled his Drag-energist from under his cape. It began to glow as he placed it into the heart of Escaflowne. "Merle, I'll return with Dilandau safely, don't worry." Escaflowne opened up and the Fanelian king hoppedin and was off to meet Scherazade at the edge of the dragons' forest. It transformed into its dragon form and flew into the night.  
"Hitomi's hasn't been here a day and everything is already falling apart," Merle sighed as the cool breeze sent a chill down her spine. "Be careful, Van. Come back to me safely, okay?" She gazed at the stars and the Mystic Moon then she finally starts off for the castle as Van had ordered.  
Hitomi is standing on the balcony overlooking the dragon's forest. She sighs deeply as she crosses her arms and placed them onto the railing. "Oh Van, be careful out there. I have a bad feeling about all this," she mumbles as she rests her chin on her arms. The sound of footsteps sounded from behind so she turned to see it was Merle. "Merle, what is it? Come to scold me or something?" The cat woman shook her head and ignored the girl's comment. "What?"  
"Van and Allen just went off for the forest. He asked me to keep you occupied while they were gone, you see?" she replied then started to grow even more serious. "You're lucky Hitomi and I won't step between you and Van! Just don't leave him again, okay? I can't stand to see Van sad!" *Boy, isn't she starting to sound like Naria?*  
"Okay, Merle. I won't be leaving again unless I'm forced to. Even then I'll be putting up a fight and do everything to stay here," she replied and received a nod of approval from the cat. "So what are we going to do while Van and Allen are gone?" Merle waved for her to follow then turned and walked off the balcony. "Where are we going?"  
"The future queen of Fanelia can't be seen in such clothes for a wedding, come on! We're going to get you a proper wedding gown and some other things," she replied. Hitomi smiled brilliantly and followed the cat out of the castle to the market.  
Scherazade and Escaflowne had begun their search for Dilandau within the forest. "Van, where do we even begin to look? Maybe we should split up and look!" the knight shouted towards the white Guymelef.  
"No, we have to stick together! The dragons that inhabit these woods aren't like earth dragons! We'll find him so don't worry about it, okay? We'll find Celina!" Van replied as he continued to walk Escaflowne up the steep hill. "Over this hill we'll be able to see the Valley of Dragons!"  
"Why is it called that?" Allen questioned seeming worried.  
"The valley used to be a breeding ground for the winged dragons! Now that the dragons are sparse, it is rare to even see anything out there, but Dilandau might be!" he replied as they neared the top of the hill. Van and Allen gazed upon the valley in awe. "The dragons are all here! I didn't even know there was this many in the forest! There has to be hundreds here alone!"  
"This isn't good, Van! Celina might be out there!" Allen shouted as he started to run down the hill in his mighty grey Guymelef. "Dilandau, where are you?" Van followed after him so that he wouldn't have to fight the dragons alone if it came to that.  
"Allen, prepare to fight for your life!" Van shouted as the neared the bottom to the hill and nearer to the mass of winged dragons awaiting them. 


End file.
